


Motel Service

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Carrying, F/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Stefan takes Elena on a road trip.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Motel Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



Elena needed to stop being cooped up in her room or within Stefan’s room at the boarding house and everyone could see it but her. That was why Stefan had come up with a plan to take her far away from Mystic Falls. 

“Why do we have to do this Stefan?” Elena asked him as she had finished packing up her suitcase. 

“It will be good for us and for you,” Stefan replied easily. He picked up Elena’s packed case and sped it over to the car before Elena could even say that she was ready to leave. Elena felt herself being picked up from the floor. Stefan was carrying her bridal style at human speed towards his car. Being carried like that made her almost giggle out loud. It put a smile of pure joy on her face. It was enough to reaffirm her love for Stefan. Soon enough they were at the car door which Stefan had left open. He gently placed her inside the car and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

He was sat in the drivers seat before her door even shut. She should have been scared but she wasn’t she trusted him. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Wherever the road takes us,” Stefan replied with a grin on his face like he knew exactly where they were going to end up. He was going to take her to see Lexi but first they would have to spend a few days travelling together.

As soon as they hit the highway Elena turned the music up and they were shouting out the lyrics to some pop song. Neither of them could sing but they had not a care in the world. They drove for a few hours before Elena’s stomach rumbled. 

“Oh, you need to eat Elena.”

“I’m fine,” she tried to brush it off but her stomach growled even louder. 

“I’ll stop at the next diner and motel. It’ll be dark soon anyway.”

“Thanks Stefan.”

A few miles later there was a sign for a motel. Which when they arrived to was not attached to a diner. Yet they decided to stop anyway. Stefan and Elena entered the reception area and there was a man who looked bored out of his mind. He was reading a novel at the counter. As soon as he noticed his customers he stated “We have only one room available tonight.”

“We’ll take it.”

Elena watched as Stefan paid cash for the room. She thought he was going to compel the poor man to get the room for free. “Is there anywhere to eat around here?” Elena asked the man.

“The kitchen staff have gone home as you can see by the sign so what do you think?” He gestured to a small half hidden sign which said that food was only served until 5pm.  
Elena could sense that Stefan might get angry so she hugged his side to calm him down. “I’m sorry. Is there anyway we could get some food? We could make it ourselves?”  
“I don’t know where you think you’re at but you’re not at the Sheridan.” He replied before going back to ignoring their presence in favour of his book. It was then that Stefan compelled him to make a hot meal for Elena for free and he had no choice but to comply. Elena was made a ham and cheese toastie and was poured a glass of orange juice. Although Stefan had compelled him Elena was kind of amused by this but only because the receptionist had been so mean and she was very hungry. She would have called him out on it any other time. If there had been somewhere else to eat she might have insisted they go there instead of having him compel this man. 

When they reached their room after Elena was fed it was to find that it was only a single. Not a twin or double like they had expected. Stefan insisted that Elena have the bed but Elena was not having that and stated that he had to join her on the bed. She pointed out that there was enough space for both of them. 

Stefan and Elena found out that they fit comfortably in each others arms and that they had no need for a double bed. Elena sighed in contentment, another smile adorned her face and she could honestly say that she was truly happy. 

“Stefan, thanks for today.”

“You’re welcome, Elena.”


End file.
